


You Are My Safety

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [28]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Angst, Bitch/Slut/Whore Kink, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Casual Sex, Choking, Collars, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Spanking, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: After months of casual, kinky sex, neither Bill nor his transmasc hook-up Florian are willing to admit their true feelings for one another.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Trans Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 8





	You Are My Safety

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: The original character of Florian is assigned female at birth and in reference to his genitalia I use words like 'pussy' and 'clit.' I apologize if these are too dysphoria-inducing for some and if you would like a fic with different terms, please feel free to request on tumblr at fandomtransmandom.
> 
> Requested by rottingpup on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> For those who are curious, the title of this story comes from a lyric in the song 'Hit The Back' by King Princess, as suggested for inspiration by the requester.

Cracking open a fresh bottle of water while he waited for them to relight the scene, Bill downed half, sighing as he twisted the cap back on before his phone buzzed in his pocket. Bill peeked at the screen, smirk blossoming when he read the text notification.

Florian: _Thinking about your cock_

A minuscule giggle eked out despite an already arduous day of filming that, up until that point, made Bill want to sink perhaps a bit too deep into his character of Barry. Bill glanced around cautiously, broad shoulders hunching as his thumbs flew over the keyboard.

Bill: _Oh yeah? Bad boy_

Dots dancing, Bill gnawed on his lip, tapping the side of his phone, unaware that the majority of his weight rested on the balls of his feet until the response came through.

Florian: _Guess I should be punished. You free tonight?_

Bill started to type, then paused. Not wanting to come off eager, Bill lowered his arm, replacing his phone in his pocket. Almost two weeks since they last hooked up, Bill didn’t want to admit, even to himself, how excited he was at the prospect of seeing Florian again. 

Since he encountered Florian almost eight months previous, they engaged in casual trysts with fluctuating consistency. Though, due to the nature of their sexual dynamic, Bill made a point never to be the one to initiate their meetings. 

The exception being, last December, holiday loneliness drowning him, Florian neglected to contact Bill for a full month. Bill wasn’t certain if it was perhaps a power play on Florian’s part, or if he was simply busy during that time of year, but Bill broke. Texting Florian, when he responded, the enormity of Bill’s elation when he accepted astounded him. That night, though they went through their usual rigamarole, after, when Florian pulled on his signature snarky t-shirt, checking his pockets before he headed for the door, Bill’s fingers rattled at his boxer-clad thigh, nose flaring as he cast his cobalt eyes away.

“Hey, so, um…” Sharp jawline flashing as he clenched his teeth, Bill wished he could recapture his authoritative tone from earlier in the evening. “I know it’s...snowing out, so…” Bobbing his head, Bill bit his lip. “If you wanted to stay or whatever...that would be...cool…”

“Oh.” Arms falling, Florian blinked. “That’s...yeah.” Florian nodded and unbuttoned his jeans. “Yeah, that...sounds good. Okay…”

At first, as Bill’s strong arms closed around him, Florian seemed stiff, uncomfortable. But Bill nestled against him in the darkness, hungry for the warmth of his skin, the thrum of his heartbeat into his built chest, and eventually, Florian melted in his grasp.

Moonlight flooding the silent room, Bill tried to sleep. Tried not to think about how Florian’s body tucked perfectly into the curve of his own. Or about how their fingers interlaced, Florian’s delicate digits notching within Bill’s large hand in a manner that felt...right.

Bill especially tried to block the next morning from his mind. How, Florian flipping over in his slumber, Bill woke to the sight of emerald eyes glittering at him from across the pillow. How their mouths joined, and then their bodies. Nothing like the other times. Slow. Soft. Subtle. No barked demands. No rough hands. 

Instead they pulsed together, breath shared through panting mouths, Bill fearful of opening his eyes while he sought sweet release inside of Florian, terrified of what he might say in a moment of unbridled euphoria if he took in the image of Florian’s enraptured face.

Thankfully Florian went home immediately after, and all their successive evenings together returned to their routine. But Bill side-eyed the corner of his mind that told him he wanted more. Told him to explore Florian, to consider something real. Scuttling past his own heart like a crab avoiding the destined shell, Bill reminded himself that Florian showed no interest beyond their informal arrangement. Every indication pointed to Florian’s satisfaction with the status quo. Except, perhaps, that tender morning in December. _But he probably just felt sorry for me…_

Bill figured he waited long enough as places were called.

Bill: _Yeah. My place. Ten._

Florian: _Yes sir._

Crooked, goofy grin donning his wide mouth, Bill turned off his phone and strolled to set, attitude about the next scene improved as he excitedly contemplated the night ahead.

***

Inhaling, Florian raised a fist and knocked on the door. Distant, heavy strides. That sound alone was enough to make Florian tingle before a tall shadow ever crossed the window, before the knob even turned. “Hey.” Everytime. Every _damn_ time Florian came back to Bill he thought he would be ready. Told himself: _I got this. It’s fine. It’s just Bill. We’re cool, right?_

But then he would open that mocking door, and without fail, whether a week passed or a month, Florian fooled himself. No, he did not have this under control. Whatever the hell this was, anyway. Somehow his brain tricked him, convinced him Bill couldn’t be that gorgeous, that spectacular a lover. Downplaying each memory as soon as Florian slogged home, telling himself that while he and Bill had fun together, that’s all it was, and that was perfectly _fine_ , ignoring that malicious voice that whispered: _Because Bill doesn’t want you for real, anyway…_

“Hey.” Florian took half a step inside before a big hand fisted in the front of his shirt, spinning him and slamming the door shut behind before Bill’s large frame pressed him into the wall.

“So…” Fingers closing over Florian’s chin, Bill slowly tilted his head to the side, trying to keep his voice level, sinking nearly an octave in his desire. “You’ve been thinking about my cock, huh?”

Breath warm, Bill’s pink lips tickled his ear, Dorian unable to nod in his restricted position as Bill’s unctuous, wild scent surrounded him. “Yes, sir.”

“Oh yeah?” Bill rocked forward, bumping his denim-clad erection into Florian’s hip. “Tell me…” Nose flaring, Bill swallowed. _Tell me that you think about me…_ “Have you been touching yourself? Playing with that pretty pussy while you think about my cock, huh?” 

Emerald eyes glinting mischievously, Florian smirked. “No.”

Velocity unparalleled, Bill’s wide palm cracked across Florian’s cheek, whipping his head to the side. Blinking at the sting, Florian faced him, Bill’s rounded teeth bared, nostrils wide and a storm gathering over the sea of his blue eyes. “Don’t fucking lie to me, slut.”

Florian bit his pouting lip and spoke in a mocking sing-song. “Sorry…”

Fingers surrounded Florian’s throat and he undulated his pelvis forward into Bill’s tall frame. “Sorry? I’ll make you fucking sorry if you don’t fall in line, you got that, whore?”

“Yes.” 

Smack of a huge hand knocking Florian’s face to the right, Bill’s flinty voice broke in the shout. “ _Yes, what?!”_

“ _Yes, sir!”_ Florian looped a leg around Bill, lassoing him in, anxious for his warmth, his presence. 

The inner corners of Florian’s eyebrows knit together, a tension forming around his mouth, eyes green pools of lust and in that second, Bill lost himself. Dropping Florian’s neck, Bill grabbed a handful of his ass, mashing their mouths together as he thrust into the heat between his thighs. “Tell me…” Murmur squeaking out between their locked lips, Bill nodded insistently against him, hips shoving Florian up and down the wall. “Fuck Florian, just…” Bill hastened his pace, desperate to taste Florian’s tongue, sense his skin. “Just fucking tell me what you thought about. Please. _Fuck…_ ”

“Bill, I...I…” Drunk on Bill’s touch and stifling the whine that threatened to escape him as Bill’s burgeoning erection ground tantalizingly into his begging pussy, Florian snuck his fingers greedily up the back of Bill’s shirt. “I think about…” _I think about you all the time, Bill. I don’t want to… But I do. And fuck, sometimes, I hate it when you kiss me like this_ … “I think about sucking your cock.”

“Yeah.” Bobbing his head eagerly, Bill dipped into Florian’s neck, rounded teeth catching his earlobe. “Did you cum? Huh?” Bill smacked Florian’s tailbone forcefully into the wall. “You touch yourself when you think about sucking me? Huh?”

_No, last time I thought about the way you moaned my name that morning in December_ … “Yeah.” Sneaking a furtive kiss to the joint of Bill’s sturdy jaw, Florian allowed himself to hug his broad frame for three full seconds before he flattened back against the wall. “I think about you fucking my mouth. It makes me cum so hard, sir.”

Florian stiffening beneath him, Bill’s mouth slowed and he blinked. Clearing his throat, Bill straightened up and summoned the razor back into his voice, the ice back into his eyes as he twisted a fist in Florian’s sandy blond hair. “Come on, bitch. Let’s go.”

Bill pinned his arms behind his back, marching Florian down the hall to the bedroom and pushing him inside. “Take off your goddamn clothes.” 

“Yes, sir.” Dawdling as he waited for Bill to grab down his decorative box from the closet, Florian peeled his shirt away once Bill turned around, locking into his cobalt eyes and slinking out of his jeans and boxer briefs with alluring slowness before stepping free, naked.

Bill paused with his hand on the lid, reminded of how exquisite Florian truly was before he steeled himself. Removing the collar, Bill sidled up behind Florian, presenting it in front of his eyes before the leather touched his neck. Breath ticklish on his ear, Bill threaded the buckle, erection grazing Florian’s ass. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me? Hmm?”

“Yes, sir.” Deep voice smoky, Florian leaned back against him and Bill gave his ass a resounding smack.

“Prove it.” Stepping aside, Bill snapped and pointed to the floor, speaking through gritted teeth. “Hands and knees. Now.” As Florian sank down, Bill strolled to the chair, sitting with his legs open wide. Palming the column of his substantial erection, Florian’s mouth filled with saliva as he took in Bill’s looming figure, all broad bodied and taunting features before Bill extended a hand, two fingers beckoning. “Crawl to me.”

Zeroing in on Bill’s sapphire gaze, Florian arched his back, ass aloft while he swayed forward, positioning his head between Bill’s thick thighs. “So…” Bill combed through his dark blond hair, expressive eyebrow ticking up. “You wanna suck this cock?”

“Yes, sir.” Bill popped open the button of his jeans, smirking wickedly as he inched the zipper down with cruel precision. Fingers slithering beneath his waistband, Bill’s long body rolled above Florian with a contented sigh as he stroked himself. “Hmmm…” Sticking out his lower lip, Bill angled his head. “Why should I let you?”

Florian ran his tongue over his teeth salaciously. “Don’t act like you don’t want to fuck my mouth, Bill.”

Free hand striking out, Bill yanked Florian forward by the ring at the front of his collar with a snarl until he was an inch from his quivering pink lips. “The fuck did you just say to me, bitch?”

“I know you want it…” Florian whispered, and a shadow of something he couldn’t identify passed over Bill’s handsome face before Florian stuck out his tongue, Bill denying him when he sat back with a chuckle.

“Well…” Bill unearthed his massive cock, big hand sliding up the turgid surface, his fingertips teasing over the wide head delectably. “If you really think you have what it takes, bitch…” Hooking a hand around the back of Florian’s neck, Bill’s solid chest imprisoned his breath as Florian drew near. “Show me.”

Kneading his hands up Bill’s thick thighs, Florian’s fingers encased him as he touched a kiss to the tip of his cock, shutters of his green eyes closing as his lips traced a path down the considerable shaft with a worshipful hum. Nuzzling his cheek against Bill’s lengthy, frankly stunning piece of craftsmanship, Dorian glued to his cobalt gaze and absorbed him with the warm solace of his mouth.

Head falling back, Bill threaded all ten fingers over Florian’s scalp with a sigh of adulation. “Fuck, Florian, I…” _I love your mouth…_ Swerving his hips forward, Bill shoved Florian down with a gasp. “Mmm...yeah. Suck me. Good boy…”

Grasping the waistband of Bill’s jeans, Florian paused, encouraging him to rise so he could work them down to his ankles, unable to resist an indulgent pass of his fingers over Bill’s muscular legs before he resumed his ministrations. 

Florian adored going down on Bill. Bobbing with rapidity, letting the saliva hang in lewd strings from the corners of his lips as he moaned around his paper-thin skin. Bill’s hands, fingertips massaging through his hair, all the while dribbling Florian feverishly in his lap as he slammed his pelvis forward, somehow the perfect combination of harsh and delicate.

And how (on the instances when Florian wasn’t bound, that is) he would rub slow, patient circles into Bill’s perineum while fondling his balls until he heard that sound. Perhaps his favorite noise in the world. Bill would tense, heels twisting into the carpet as he huffed himself up into a silent, lust-laden blowfish before, eyes squinched and sculpted jaw cracking open, a high, trickling whimper breached, Bill’s body erupting in shivers as he frantically humped, seeking his end in the consoling heat of Florian’s tight throat.

Sliding forward to the utmost edge of the chair with a resounding groan, Bill’s strong arms hugged Florian’s head, hurriedly pulsing his massive cock into the slurping depths with a keening whine. “ _Fuck! Flor! Yeah! Suck me! Just...I...I…”_ High wheeze spinning in his built chest, the words beat against the backs of his rounded teeth and Bill hastily shook his head to clear them away, scooting back and pushing Florian’s scalp with a stern, “ _No_.”

Florian popped off, face a massacre of tears and spit but alight with glee as he wiped away the moisture and sat back on his heels. Bill’s fingers closed over his wrist. “I n--” _I need to be inside you so badly_ … Pink lips pursing, the cords of Bill’s neck worked, Adam’s apple bobbing as he flicked his square chin to the side as though shaking off a worrisome gnat. “I’m gonna fuck that pussy, now. Hard.”

“Yeah.” Nodding exuberantly, Florian knelt agog as Bill stood. “Yes, sir. Fuck me.” Bill shucked off his shirt and shrugged out of his jeans, Florian wondering how long he would be allowed to rub that adorable little belly before Bill would smack his hands away as a finger hooked into his collar and Bill hauled him to his feet.

For a moment they merely faced one another in buzzing silence. Then Bill’s powerful arms hoisted Florian up under his armpits, tossing him back on the bed effortlessly. _Fuck, I love when he throws me around like it’s nothing…_

Bill cracked Florian’s legs open, notching himself between before the addictive weight of his tall frame squeaked him into the mattress, Florian exercising every modicum of restraint not to encase Bill in his limbs like a squid.

“So…” Gyrating forward, Bill discovered Florian soaked as his cock skipped through the lips of his pussy, eliciting tiny moans with every trip over his pleading clit. “Do you think you earned it? My cock?” Bill tilted his head, ponderous expression and soft, quizzical voice flooding Florian even more, if possible.

“I hope so, sir.” Raising a hand in trepidation, Florian cupped Bill’s scratchy cheek. “I…” Florian swallowed as he lost his discretion on the ocean of Bill’s dazzling eyes. “I just want to make you feel good, Bill…”

Unable to maintain the charade, Bill nodded urgently, arm snaking between them to cram his cock into Florian’s sopping pussy with a groan. “You do.” Smearing their lips together, Bill drove his hips forward, fingers fiddling Florian’s swollen clit with fervent ardency. “Fuck Flor, you...you make me feel so damn good…”

“Oh fuck! Bill, yes! I...I…” _I love the way you fuck me…_ “Harder! Don’t stop!” Nails scraping over Bill’s wide back, Florian slammed his pelvis skyward, hoping if he could rile Bill up enough, maybe, just maybe Bill would fuck him with a ferocity that might rattle these amorous thoughts from his forlorn mind.

“Yeah?” Bewitched by Florian’s supple lips, Bill pounded forward, bed creaking menacingly beneath them as the headboard smacked the wall. “Like this? Huh? Is this what you want, slut?”

Eyelids fluttering, Florian clung to Bill’s love handles, moans turning to shrieks as his pussy cinched. “ _Fuck, Bill! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that! Please! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Florian seized beneath him, enveloping Bill’s hammering cock in delicious, flickering heat and his spine arched with a moan. “Fuck, Flor, I…” _I love making you cum… I love fucking you…_

Crisp jaw flashing as he lifted his head and clenched his teeth, Bill dragged Florian up by the collar, pulling his doused cock free and flipping Florian over. Clamping his hands over Florian’s hips and raising him into position, as Bill penetrated him once more with a growl and a swift spank, he thought perhaps not seeing Florian’s face would prevent the words from betraying his heart.

“Mmm...yeah, fuck…” Bill clapped against Florian’s ass with a vengeance, racing over his clit. “You were good...so good...I’m…” Nodding insistently to himself with eyes closed, Bill’s dark brows furrowed and his nostrils flared. “Fuck, I...I wanna make you cum so hard, baby…”

Biting away the word a second too late, Bill overcompensated by ramming into Florian’s squeezing pussy with a fervor that bordered on violence, sounds of his sizable hand smacking Florian’s asscheek ringing out as Bill chided himself.

“ _Yes! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Arms folding over his own head, Florian shouted a moist spot into the sheets, constricting around Bill yet again. “ _Fuck! Fuck, Bill, I want you in me forever…”_ Praying his voice was muffled by the bedding, drowned out by Bill’s labored breathing, Florian tensed as Bill laid him flat, broad frame a canopy of sweating, endeavoring man as Bill’s forehead rested against the back of his neck and he propelled forward.

“ _Fuck! Fuck, Flor! You...I…_ ” Thoughts a hectic jumble, Bill’s strong arms slithered beneath Florian, crossing over his chest as he rocketed inside of him with imploring frenzy. “ _Florian! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Circle of Bill's arms tightening as his vulnerable moan transformed into a whine against Florian’s ear, Florian craned his neck back, figuring in this last moment, he no longer had much to lose. “ _Fuck, Bill...kiss me_ …” Claiming his panting pink lips, Bill too far gone to move against him with anything resembling coordination, Florian desperately buried his fingers in Bill’s damp chestnut waves, holding their faces together as Bill’s tall body stuttered erratically, speaking his ecstasy into Florian’s open mouth. Warm cum draining, Bill’s left eye twitched incessantly as he shivered into a sweating pile of useless limbs, solid chest pushing Florian down and down and down as he gulped air.

Reality piecing itself back together around him, Bill didn’t let his arms linger, didn’t let himself dance into Florian’s mouth for a post-bliss kiss to impart the glow expanding within him to the man recovering below him on the bed. Instead, Bill cleared his throat, fingers ruffling through Florian’s sweat-darkened hair as he nipped at his ear. “Good boy…”

Bill left him and, despite the dew on his skin, the flush on his cheeks, a chill sent goosebumps over Florian as he rolled. Pushing his hair out of his face, he did what he could not to study Bill’s elegant figure in repose beside him, not to think about the sticky white liquid leaking out of him onto the sheets as he slid a foot to the floor.

“Okay, um…” The bed shifted as Florian departed, undoing the collar and gingerly placing it on the dresser. “Thanks. This was great.” Florian hitched something resembling a smile on his face as he gathered his clothes from the floor. “I’ll head out. It was good seeing you, Bill.”

Coming up on his elbows, Bill studied Florian as he pulled a faded _Weird Al_ shirt overhead. Bill formed a fist and inhaled sharply. “Hey. Stay.”

“What?” Florian blinked, arms falling.

“Fuck, I mean…” Closing his eyes, Bill shook his head, fingers undergoing their irrepressible tapping. “I didn't...I didn’t mean for that to come out as a command, or whatever. No, just…” Bill swallowed and looked to the ceiling, nostrils wide. “You should stay. Here. Tonight.” Heart thrumming in his built chest, Bill’s cobalt gaze found Florian’s confused face. “If you want to…”

“Oh…” Staring back, Florian hesitated. Nodded. “Sure. Yeah, I...that sounds good.” Florian stripped back down to his boxer briefs, apprehensively climbing back in bed. For a moment they were like two strangers who bump into one another in a hallway, eyes and hands pivoting this way, then that as they awkwardly mumbled before Florian finally nestled back into Bill and he flipped off the light.

Florian tried to enjoy how Bill’s strength cocooned him, how Bill’s exhalations flared the tiny curlicues at the nape of his neck, how Bill made soft, but almost pained noises as he wiggled into place, little dribbles through his pink lips until he came flush against Florian’s body.

But as Florian blinked in the darkness, his breath shallowed, his muscles retracted. Lifting Bill’s arm away, Florian shook his head. “I, um…” Swallowing, Florian hurriedly turned on the lamp, keeping his face to the wall as he picked up his jeans. “I’m sorry. I...I really do have to go. I forgot I have a meeting tomorrow.” Florian dressed with such speed he put his shirt on backwards, but he didn’t care, fighting to make it out of Bill’s bedroom before his eyes overflowed.

“Hey, what’s…” Bill stood, hopping into his boxers, jogging to catch up to Florian before he escaped. “What’s going on?”

Stepping into his shoes, Florian didn’t trust himself to speak, so he merely shook his head and grabbed the doorknob. “Hey,” Hand blocking, Florian twisted away from him and when Bill took him by the shoulder, he hid his face. “Florian...what’s...what’s wrong?”

“Bill, just…” Voice waterlogged behind his fingers, Florian tugged hopelessly at the unforgiving door. “Just let me leave, okay?”

Bill tried to pry Florian’s wrist away, but for the first time Florian didn’t allow him to manipulate his limbs, shrinking from Bill’s touch. “Hey, Flor, just…” Taking his waist, Bill leaned in, kissing Florian’s flushed forehead. “Just talk to me here. Come on…”

“I…” Exposing his red-rimmed eyes as he dropped his arms, Florian swallowed, cutting away from Bill’s concerned gaze. “I just...I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Voice a tender curiosity, Bill rubbed circles into Florian’s hip with his thumb.

Finding it difficult to compose intelligible thoughts, Florian flapped a hand between them and sighed in frustration. “This. Us. Whatever the fuck…” Florian stepped away from Bill. “I’m just...it’s too hard, Bill. I’m sorry.” A beat of silence passed and Florian calmed himself, sniffing. “It’s been...you’re great and we’ve had fun and everything, but, um…” Chin ticking from side to side, a breath left Florian and Bill saw the shorter man deflate before him. “I know you don’t want more so...I...I have to walk away now.” Florian nodded to himself in resolve. “Because if I don’t, it’s just going to keep hurting and...yeah. Fuck. I’m just…” Taking hold of the handle once more, Florian inhaled. “I’m done, Bill.”

Bill scooped Florian into his powerful arms, but two palms launched him backward with such alarming force Bill stumbled, sapphire eyes wide as he took in the image of Florian’s furious face. “ _Don’t!_ ” Rivulets streaming down his cheeks, Florian’s green eyes possessed a wrath Bill never before witnessed. “Don’t fucking try to make me feel better, Bill!”

“I’m not, I--”

“Because it’s not fucking fair, okay?” Deep voice morphing to a harried yell, Bill didn’t think he could find Florian intimidating. He was wrong.

“But--”

Teeth bared and face red, Florian took a step forward. “Don’t be fucking nice to me because you feel guilty or some bullshit, alright, Bill? I don’t need it and I don’t want it. So you can just--”

“Florian, for fuck’s sake, would you let me talk!” Bill shouted and threw up his hands in exasperation. “I’m trying to tell you I want to be with you, you silly bitch!”

Mouth working open and closed in silence, Florian slumped. Blinked. When he spoke again, his voice emerged a shattered whisper. “R-really?”

“ _Yes!_ Damn…” Rolling his dark blue eyes, Bill’s expansive shoulders folded forward in relief. “You’re always so fucking mouthy, I swear…”

Florian tittered a little in spite of himself and took a cautious step forward. Poking Bill’s belly pudge, Florian smirked sheepishly, twisting on the spot. “You never seemed to mind before…”

Bill giggled, lassoing Florian in and snagging a handful of his ass. “That’s true…” Mouths meeting, Bill backed Florian up into the door with a mutual sigh of joy, Dorian threading his fingers into Bill’s dark tresses as his stubbled chin chafed past enticingly. 

“Tell me…” Leaving Florian’s lips, Bill inched his sizable hands beneath his shirt, ravenous for his skin. “How is it you get me so damn hard when I just got done fucking you?”

Playing with Bill’s fluffy chest hair, Florian chuckled. “I don’t know, Bill. To be honest, I want you so badly all the time, I’m surprised I haven’t given myself carpal tunnel by now in between visits.”

High pitched mirth squeaking out, Bill’s hand affixed Florian’s chin before twisting him to the side. “Oh yeah?” Leaning forward, Bill’s erection pressed through his boxers and Florian snuck down to palm him as they spoke. “Then why do you always wait so long to text me?”

“Oh, I…” Fingers about to cross the moat of Bill’s boxers, Florian froze. “I just didn’t want to seem...desperate.”

Bill kissed Florian’s cheek, nodding as his mouth settled into a flat line. “Yeah...me neither…” Tucking a light strand, behind Florian’s ear, Bill frowned. “I’m sorry if...if the way I treat you or...or whatever made you think I...couldn’t care about you.”

“No.” Florian cupped Bill’s strong jaw with a smile. “It’s not that. We were both on the same page. I just, well…” Shrugging Florian traced Bill’s lower lip. “Even though we were clear about what we wanted in the beginning, I...started to...feel things.” Florian swallowed and scanned Bill’s chiseled features. “And I figured there wasn’t any way you felt it, too.”

Chuckle rumbling in his solid chest as he linked their lips, Bill grinned. “Same here. I didn’t think you were up for anything else. You always seemed so into the roleplay and stuff, so…”

“Oh, shit…” Pinching Bill’s nipple with cruel glee until he chirped, Florian smirked. “This doesn’t mean we’re going to start gently boning and get stuck having vanilla sex all the time, does it? Because…” Florian flowed a hand between Bill’s pecs and over his little belly with a sigh. “That would be a damn shame…”

Hips crashing Florian into the door so hard it quaked in the frame, Bill took a fistful of his hair, speaking millimeters from his lips through gritted teeth. “Not a chance.”

Wrestling upright back to the bedroom, Bill freed Florian of his shirt and he shuffled out of his jeans without issue, but Bill’s ferality won over as he swiftly tore half of Florian’s boxer briefs in his enthrallment. 

They tumbled into bed naked, Bill half an inch from inadvertently driving his cock into Florian’s wet pussy as they ground together, mouths urgent and hands ripping. “Fuck, Flor...what…” Bill lifted his head with the intention of stopping, but his pelvis continued to seek friction of its own volition. “What do you want? Huh? Tell me.”

Crawling over Bill’s arms in adulation, Florian rolled against him. “I want...fucking choke me, Bill. I…” Florian swallowed and the ocean of Bill’s earnest eyes left him awash in safety. “I love it when your hands are on my throat while you’re inside me.”

“Oh fuck…” Bill nodded insistently, reaching down to stretch Florian open with his thick cock before his fingers moved to his neck. “Yes. I love choking you while I fuck your pussy, Flor.” Hand in position, Bill studied his viridescent gaze. “Remember to pinch me if you need anything, right?”

“Right.” Florian smiled, hitching up his knees and planting his heels in the mattress. “Now fuck me hard, Bill. I love it when I can feel you for days.”

Grip tightening, a slow, sexy smirk blossomed over Bill’s wide mouth as he thrust forward. “Well then you’re in trouble now, Florian…” Pressing into the spots where Florian’s jaw joined his neck on either side with one huge hand, Bill wedged his other arm between them, stimulating his clit in time with his hammering strokes. “Because if you let me, I’ll fuck you every damn day.” Bill threw himself forward with maniacal intensity, lamp wiggling dangerously on the bedside stand. “ _You’ll have a permanent fucking limp from my cock, you slut!”_

Florian’s face ascended through shades of red, Bill eyeing him closely as his pussy tightened. “ _Oh fuck! Flor, I love making you cum so much! Cum on my cock, baby! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”_

High wheezes eking through his nose, Florian rutted into Bill vigorously. Pulses of pleasure erupted over his electrified skin as Bill’s cock tamped mercilessly into his g-spot and Florian scratched at Bill’s wide back with abandon.

Bill waited until the last possible moment, Florian’s eyes going white before he let go, a whoosh of air flooding Florian’s lungs, only for him to scream, “ _Bill!”_

“ _Fuck! Yes! Yes!”_ Coiling his python arms beneath him, Bill smothered Florian’s moans with his mouth as he sheathed himself impossibly deeper. “ _Fuck! Flor, I love fucking you! You’re gonna make me cum so hard! Yes! Fuck!”_

Encasing Bill in his limbs, Florian tugged at his dark tresses with a screech. “ _Fuck, Bill! Yes! I love your cock! Don’t stop! Fuck me! Yes! Bill! Bill!”_

Bill raced over Florian’s engorged clit and his pussy closed around him again, a whine shooting from Bill’s pink lips as his sensitive cock exploded, pumping hot cum inside of Florian as his carved legs quivered. “ _Fuck, Flor! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck!”_

Breathless and silent for a moment, Bill shuddered uncontrollably, left eye winking before he collapsed.

“ _Oh fuck, fuck, Florian…_ ” Sloppy kiss touching Florian’s salty cheek, Bill giggled wearily. “That was good. Damn…”

“Yeah…” Florian patted Bill’s broad back, lips tracing the line of Bill’s sandpaper jaw. “Like usual.”

Grinning, Bill brushed back Florian’s damp hair. “I have a feeling it always will be.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
